Clone Clow Cards
by Draka Dracula
Summary: All Madison wanted to do was to make copies of the Clow Cards. It wasn't as if the copies would have Clow magic in them WOULD they? Uses the characters from Cardcaptors, but either version can be fitted into the fic.


Clone Clow Cards

* * *

By: [Jo Ann Montgomery][1]

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors, the Clow, or any of the characters. CLAMP does.

* * *

All Madison wanted was to scan the Clow Cards into her computer and make copies of them. It wasn't as if the copies ould have Clow magic in them --_would_ they?

* * *

"You want to do _what_?!?" Sakura Avalon gazed at her best friend.

"I want to scan the Clow Cards into my computer and run off some copies. It's _only_ for my scrapbook," Madison answered. She hoped that Sakura would allow her to make the copies. They copies would not have any magic in them; they would just be pictures of the Clow Cards. Surely _that_ would cause no harm...

Sakura looked over to her fellow Cardcaptor, Li Showron. Li was the decendent of Clow Reed, the sorcerer that created, then bound the Clow Cards. Next to him was Mi Lin, his cousin. Although Mi Lin was an excellent fighter, she had no magic in her, as Sakura and Li did.

Li looked back a Sakura, then at Madison.

"I don't know, Sakura," he answered. "The Clow Cards are very powerful. Who _knows_ what scanning them and making copies would do."

"What do you think, Kero?" Sakura asked the small, winged creature sitting on her shoulder.

Kero --his real named was Keroberos-- was the Guardian Beast of the Clow Cards. Only, he fell asleep, and the Clow Cards were scattered when Sakura openned the Book of Clow and read "The Windy" card. Without the Clow Cards, Kero lost his true form _and_ his magic. Now, he guided Sakura and her friends in capturing the Clow Cards.

"They'll only be copies," he said. "Let her make her copies. It might be a good idea to keep a running total of which ones we already have."

"Hmmm...That _might_ be a good idea at that," Sakura agreed. "Okay."

Sakura openned the Book of Clow. The magical tome was red, gilded with gold. On the front was a chained sunburst, underneath a big, blank space. Orginally, this is were Kero lived on --or _in_-- the Book of Clow. The picture would have been his true form: A winged big cat in gold, with a red dont on its head. A gold clasp held the book closed with a wide piece of red ribbon. On the spine, and in a gold banner at the top of the front was the words, "The Clow".

Carefully, Sakura arranged the cards in the scanner. After they were in the computer, Madison ran off several copies, one set for each of them. Once that was done, Madison saved the cards on two writeable CD-ROMs and two floppy disks for future reference. Then, as a precaution, and at Li's urging, Madison deleted the copies that was on her computer.

*~*~*

As time went on, Sakura caught more and more of the cards, eventually gaining all 52. The rest of the cards were scanned in, and copies were made. They were saved as the others were, and taken off the computer. The Book of Clow --or, at least, the front, back, and spine of it-- were also scanned in, copied, and saved. Even the Clow Key was scanned in and copied.

What Sakura and the others were unaware of was that the magic in the cards created a strange effect. The entire deck --and the Book of Clow and the Clow Key-- were cloned countless times, and the decks sent everywhere, even other dimentions and alternate realities.

Thus, _anyone_ can become a Cardcaptor.

* * *

All authors are invited to use this as a basis for creating their own Card Captors. It could be Sakura, Li, or even Madison. Use whichever cast you like --Card Captor Sakura or Cardcaptors-- or create your own. Don't like Mi Lin? Leave her out, if you like. Would rather have your own character --self-inserted or not-- be the Cardcaptor? Go ahead and make her/him the Cardcaptor. Want to write a crossover with Cardcaptors and Max Steel (or any other show/book/etc.)? Go ahead and write it.

This short fic will just help you explain how it could happen. All 52 Clow Cards are reproduced in infinte quantanies, as well as the Book of Clow and the Clow Key. Kero is optional. If you want him in your Cardcaptors universe, but aren't using Sakura and friends, you can just say that there was enough of Kero's magic left in the Book of Clow that _Kero_ got cloned as well. But you don't _have_ to have Kero, if you don't want him.

I use the dubbed names because that's the only version I've seen, and it's the one I'm most comfortable with. I prefer dubbed to subbed because watching the dialouge distracts from the action. And the orginals wouldn't be much use, since I don't speak Japanese. There is only _one_ subbed Anime that I've ever liked: Vampire Princess Miyu. I have a room for it on my site. Look in the Anime Room.

[Drak Pack Headquarters][2]

* * *

   [1]: mailto:jmontgomery@glasgow-ky.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Capsule/4679/



End file.
